


'With' not 'To'

by totallyOOC



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyOOC/pseuds/totallyOOC
Summary: Charlie and Mac are 20 years old and bored out of their minds without Dennis there to distract them
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	'With' not 'To'

**Author's Note:**

> Can be a squeakquel to "Welcome interruption" if you want it to be

They sit in silence. Staring at the pattern of stains on the wall. Wondering where they came from and why some of them seem to be moving.  
  
Without Dennis, this is what they've been doing for the most part. Mac struggles to remember how things were before when it was just him and Charlie all the time. They're still the same but something is missing. Something that makes Mac feel hollow and strange while they sit together in Charlies apartment.  
  
"We could jerk off."  
  
Mac snaps his head to look at Charlie, who just had to come up with the worst possible suggestion.  
  
Shrugging, Charlie mumbles, "I'unno that's like... something guys do, right.", while staring down at his shoes.  
  
He's not wrong. And maybe that's even worse than the suggestion itself. Oh god, is Dennis doing that at college right now? He's in a fraternity so- Macs heart stops.   
  
"I'm just saying it'd uh... feel good? Probably? There's gotta be a reason people do that."   
  
While he talks, Charlie's getting more comfortable again. Turning to Mac like he didn't just set off an avalanche in his head.   
  
"Do you know?" The timid question puts a stop to whatever Macs thoughts were going to be snowballing into next. He blinks, irritated.  
  
"No, man! We hang out like, all the fucking time. Who am I supposed to-"   
  
"With Dennis?" Charlie asks flatly. Scratching his earlobe. Eyes fixed to a stain on the coffee table.   
  
Staring at Charlie like he just grew a new head, Mac stutters. "We- I'm not gay, Charlie! And neither is- Why would you even- I don't-," his voice getting louder, threatening to crack.  
  
"It's not gay, dude." Charlie frowns at him.   
  
Macs face falls. "It's not?"   
  
"Nah, it's like.. you're not jerking off **to** each other, right. Just **with**."  
  
Just With.  
  
Bouncing his leg, Mac takes a deep breath.   
  
"If you tell anyone about this, you're dead."   
  
Charlie laughs through his nose, "Yeah, sure.", and Mac's too shocked at his own answer to catch Charlies relieved sigh when he gets up to pop in a porn tape he stole from Schmitty. It's not great but it's something, Charlie thinks, dropping back down on the couch.  
  
He glances over at Mac, who looks like he wants to sprint out of the room. Forcing himself to an intense stare-down with the moderately attractive actress entering the scene on TV. Definitely not still thinking about Dennis doing the same thing with some frat bros.  
  
Charlie shifts, catching Macs eyes. He's palming himself through his ripped jeans. Dragging his thumb up the curve straining against the fabric. He smiles nervously.   
  
"You mind if I.."  
  
Macs mouth has never been so fucking dry. But he nods almost mechanically. Keeping his eyes on Charlie as he beams a little wider, undoing his belt and slowly unzipping his pants. Flushed, Mac tears himself away. Going back to the actress who's been undressing and now stands stark naked, posing for the camera.   
  
Would Dennis have wanted to-? Macs thoughts wander off. Imagining a scenario where Dennis actually **did** \-   
  
And one where they **had** \-   
  
And maybe one where **he's** -  
  
He's hard.   
  
He looks back over to Charlie, who's built up a steady pace. Stroking himself gently while watching the actress get into a different position. Slowly, Mac unbuttons his own jeans. Swallowing hard, he tries to ignore the twist in his stomach at pulling his dick out right next to his best friend.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he lets his fingers close around his shaft. Looking through the TV and into what he thinks Dennis' room might look like. Replicating the twists of Macs hand in the fantasy. And Mac isn't there, but he's still watching.  
  
"Dude.." Mac flinches.   
  
"Sorry.. that uh-" avoiding his eyes, Charlie scratches his chin, "That looks... good."   
  
What the fuck.  
  
_What the fuck?_  
  
Charlie's staring right at the hand wrapped around Macs dick.  
  
"Like, you look uh... that-" heat rises to his cheeks and he bites his lip. Glancing around the room before setting his sight back on Mac, who's starting to sweat.  
  
"Can I try something?"   
  
He risks it. This has been gnawing at him for a while and this may be the only chance Charlie gets to even try.  
  
Heart beating out of his chest, he carefully slides off the couch. Lowering himself on the ground in front of Mac as slowly as possible. Keeping eye contact like he's a startled animal.  
  
"What... are you doing."   
  
It's pretty obvious what he's doing.  
  
"Trust me this is gonna be even better."   
  
"This feels pretty gay, man."   
  
Charlie groans.   
  
"It's not! It's just like you're jacking off but like.." His eyes flicker down to where Mac's thumb is still rubbing the spot under the ridge of his dick. " **with**... my face."   
  
_With_ not _to_. Macs breath hitches. Staring wide eyed at the man between his legs. He knows that if he doesn't take this offer, if he were to kick him in the knee and laugh, he'd back off, never mention it again and slink back to his seat.   
  
For reasons he can't explain, Mac nods. Just barely, in a slight twitch of his neck. And Charlie smiles up at him lopsided, laying his palms on Macs thighs, inching them up until his fingers brush against his belt. Getting closer to Macs hand, and consequently his dick, until he's looking right up at it. He licks his lips.   
  
Mac swallows, watching Charlies tongue dart out of his softly opened mouth.   
  
Catching the uncomfortable tension behind Macs eyes, Charlie whispers, "You don't have to look."   
  
So Mac doesn't. Shifts his focus back on the actress on the screen. Now accompanied by two men. They're not too bad either.   
  
Macs jaw drops with a helpless whine when Charlie sinks down on his shaft without warning, sucking lightly while keeping half of Macs dick in his mouth. Experimentally running his tongue over the sides. Making note of Macs positive reaction, he pulls back and slowly repeats the movement.  
  
"Ohh-" gasping, Mac lets go of his cock, balling his fists in the couch instead. He's afraid to look down, feeling Charlies lips around the tip of his dick, puffs of breath hitting the wet skin he just had in his mouth. And then the lips are gone and Mac _has_ to look because Charlie can't leave him hanging like this and he regrets it immediately when he sees that Charlie's hovering only a few inches from his dick. Mouth open and waiting. Blinking up at him under heavy eyelids. A shy hand reaches for his. Tapping his pale knuckles.  
  
It dawns on him what Charlie's asking for. Mac doesn't hear the actors on TV moaning, finally getting it on themselves.  
  
Releasing his deathgrip on the dirty cushion, Mac lets Charlie guide his hand to his head. Soft and warm under his palm. He brushes the hair back, fascinated when Charlies eyes close and he sticks out his tongue. Opening his jaw a little wider. Unbearably close to Macs dick.   
  
Mac curses under his breath. Applies some gentle pressure on the back of Charlies head, pushing him down with a soft moan at the wet heat surrounding his dick.   
  
"God, Charlie- how- uh," careful, Mac holds Charlie up about halfway again, suddenly worried, "Let me know if- how much you can take, alright?"   
  
The corners of the mouth around his shaft twitch. Charlie opens his eyes to look back at him through fluttering eyelashes. Pulling himself away from Macs light touch and into his crotch, relaxing his throat to slide down all the way until he feels Macs zipper hit his chin.   
  
" **Oh** \-- shit! Oh fuck- _holy shit_ , dude-" Mac grabs Charlies head reflexively, fingers digging into his scalp, eliciting a muffled whine that he feels in his bones. He rolls his hips slowly, thoughts racing. How did Charlie even know he can do this? Were his lashes always that long? His eyes always that green? And before Mac knows it he's been staring into those warm eyes while thrusting into the back of Charlies throat, chasing pleasure in the muscles tightening around him every time Charlie swallows. The freckles on his cheeks move when he blinks up at Mac, brows knit on his forehead, pleading in a way that makes Mac roll his head back and groan into the stale apartment air, spreading his thighs.   
  
Charlie likes that, tightens his grip on Macs hips and feels the muscles under his arms flex. Hoping to coax some more sounds out of the other man, Charlie applies more pressure with his tongue, rubbing along the underside of Macs dick and providing slight resistance on the downstroke. That earns him a deep moan that goes straight to his own dick, dripping lonely and exposed onto the carpet.   
  
"That's so fucking good that feels so fucking good-- Charlie don't stop- _please_ , holy fuck-" Charlie shudders, the string of praise sending sparks down his spine. Mac's voice sounds strained and breathy and Charlie thinks he can't last too long now when he feels the fingers on the back of his head twitch, pulling his hair. Mac lets out another choked cry, throbbing hard in Charlies mouth as he's gently worked through his orgasm. Charlies tongue strokes more broad than before, lapping at the sensitive skin, humming in satisfaction.  
  
With a groan, Mac opens his eyes again and recoils in disgust.  
  
"Charlie, that's nasty! You could've spit that out y'know."   
  
Charlie halts, still lightly sucking the head of Macs, now flaccid, dick. Spit and cum smeared across his beard.   
  
Offended at the implication that he should just further ruin his carpet, he pulls his lips back, dragging his teeth against Macs skin, who hisses sharply, yanking Charlie away.  
  
"Alright! Don't fucking bite me."   
  
Charlie tucks Macs dick away and sits back on his calves, pushing himself up with an unsteady hand on Macs knee. And Mac suddenly remembers that Charlie's still hard, never finishing the half hearted jack off session they'd started. In a split second decision, Mac dives for Charlies wrist, startling him enough to stumble and crash onto the couch with a yell.  
  
"What the fuck man?! Do you always do this after getting head?"  
  
"Shut up! This is just fair."   
  
Charlie props himself up on his elbows, realizing what he means.  
  
"I mean, I'm not gonna blow you dude that's-- I'm sorry-", Mac swallows, frowning down on Charlies erection. Following his gaze, Charlie waves him off, "You don't need to- I mean, I'm fine.. don't even worry about it, bro."   
  
The thought that Charlie's so willing to just get him off without asking for anything in return really gets him, further cementing his determination to pay him back in kind. He slides a knee between Charlies legs, who grabs the front of Macs shirt gingerly.   
  
"I- If you want to, you--"  
  
"Yeah, Charlie. C'mon it's fine, just- I'm just helping you out, okay."  
  
"Okay."   
  
A very confident hand squeezes the base of Charlies dick and he winces.   
  
"Oh shit! Sorry dude.."   
  
He softens his grip, slowly dragging his fingers up and down Charlies shaft. Brows knit in concentration. He doesn't pay attention to the hands coming up to his shoulders, too busy trying to remember what feels good. All knowledge he's acquired over the last 20 years wiped from his brain. Instead all there is is Charlies face. Messy and blushing, watery eyes looking between Macs face and where his hand is building speed rubbing against hot skin, hair even more messed up than usual.  
  
"Fuck, you look so hot right now."  
  
He mumbles breathless into the space between them. Sees Charlies eyes slip shut. Feels him pulse in his hand. Letting out the sweetest sound he's ever heard out of the man.   
  
"Holy shit, you just.. I felt that." Mac laughs softly, relieved that he seems to be doing an okay job if Charlies whines are anything to go by. "You're doing so good," Charlie seems to really enjoy verbal reassurance, so Mac wants to give him just that. "So good, Charlie. God, how are you so fuckin'---", not finishing his thought, he starts picking up the pace, Charlies hands clenching in the fabric of his muscle shirt. Mac dips down, pressing a short kiss onto Charlies forehead, who responds by bucking his hips and spreading his legs, wrapping them around Macs waist. "Oh! Uh- you- alright, shit that's--", Mac's in an uncomfortable angle, pulled in by the arms around his shoulders, but he persists. Pumping his fist as steadily as possible with his wrist wedged between their torsos, Charlie grinding small circles against his thigh, quietly moaning into his shoulder.  
  
They've long crossed the line of jacking off with, and not to each other, with the way Charlie's staring at Macs chest. Mind running wild, absently licking his lips where he can still taste Mac. And Mac catching the movement, eyes darting across Charlies chin clinging to every spot that's still wet. "Fuck-- you got cum all over you, dude." The hold on his back turns painful, Charlie crinkles his nose.  
  
"Mac, I'm gonna--"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead, I got you. I got you."  
  
And then Charlie hugs him even closer, pressing himself against the firm body on top of him, cumming with Macs name on his lips, Mac hisses in pain, his hand stuttering while he works him through the aftershocks. Eventually, Charlie releases his hold. Letting his legs drop from Macs midriff, allowing him to back off and inspect if his hand is still attached, pulling it out from between their bodies.  
  
He makes a disgusted noise at the mess on his fingers, holding it up to Charlie with an accusatory look in his eyes.   
  
"Look what you did, man! That's so gross. It's 'cause you got too close, I couldn't aim with you breaking my fucking wrist like that!"   
  
Unimpressed, Charlie grabs the hand that's offered to him and licks a long stripe across the palm. Making Mac shriek.  
  
"You're seriously so-" he's stopped short by Charlie carefully cleaning each finger. Blown out pupils looking up at Mac, blissed out and satisfied.  
  
"Do... do you wanna do that again?"   
  
Charlie grins, "Yeah, dude that was great." laying back on the couch.   
  
The music playing at the end of the porn tape makes both of them jump.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Things have been different, but Dennis can't quite put a finger on it. He's back home for Thanksgiving, choosing to spend his time with his best friends over his family. He's had his fill of Dee annoying him across campus, he doesn't need that at home.  
  
And something's changed.   
  
He sees it in the way that Mac pats Charlies thigh while they play GTA.   
  
In the way Macs usual puppy eyes are softer around the edges. Less pressure behind them.   
  
The way Charlie leans into him more often. Sharing their body heat in the cold November air.  
  
Dennis grumbles. How typical of them to leave him out of this. But he'd get his somehow.   
  
They'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Buy my silence


End file.
